The present invention is an improvement in pill crushing pouches of the prior art, including the pill crusher pouch described in U.S. Design Pat. No. D497,543; which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides a pill crushing pouch that provides a smooth and quiet crushing action, when used with tablet crushing devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,637 and co-pending application Ser. No. 11/153,517, hereby incorporated herein by reference, and others.
These other advantages include effective crushing of the tablet into small particle size, the ability to crush tablets of various size and shape, and the reduction of risk of cross contamination from different medications.
Once the pill or tablet is crushed, it is also desirable to be able to dispense the medication in powdered form accurately into a container without loss or contamination.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a pill crushing pouch that is effective and efficient in operation, and which offers all of the same advantages of prior art devices while providing advantages related to the ease and accuracy of dispensing of the resultant powdered medication.